Steps to synchronize
by Randomwoohoo
Summary: Short mini-series in tribute to Wildehopps week; Judy Hopps was in the hot seat when she was assigned to go undercover in ballroom night event. Being so determined to achieve her dream that she'd never been interested in learning to dance. But now, she needed to. And who could lend doe a paw? Each step to go further Each step to grow closer Rated PG for sexual preference content
1. Prologue

Underneath the chandelier, a glitter long ballgown, High-Neck Collar Long Chiffon, was shining and shimmering, reflecting glimmer of the ballroom. The color of a grey rabbit doe's dress matched her amethyst eyes. She walked down to enter the dance floor. Her presence perfectly suited the luxurious ballroom where all kinds of high society mammals gather, from the biggest elephant to the smallest rodent. Lavender ribbon on left side of her waist were swaying in corresponding to each step she took. She slowed down when she gazed around. Her ears rotated slightly to listen an instrumental melody attentively.

"Excuse me Madam, may I have this dance?"

A brown agouti wild rabbit approached the doe in a polite manner. He stuck his left paw out and leaned forward a little bit, so their eyes could meet just right.

Grey rabbit grinned gently while observing the buck. He was wearing a pastel suit with yellow carnation lapel pin. She put her right paw on offered paw then answered.

"My pleasure, sir"

The doe moved closer to the brown rabbit while their paws were still connecting, palm to palm in an upper-paw clasp, with fingers closed around each other's paw. The buck's loosely cupped right hand pressed on the doe's back on her shoulder blade. He felt his wrist made contact with her underarm.

"Is this your first time attending ballroom night?"

The question caught her off guard but she soon tried to keep it together. She placed her left paw and forearm on the buck's upper arm.

"It's… obvious huh?"

"Well, I sorta see the excitement in your eyes."

The doe's nose twitched from the combination of nervousness and bashfulness caused by her current dance partner words.

"Madam, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"No, sir"

"Have we met before?"

"... I don't think so."

"Really? You look awfully familiar… must be on media. Are you an actress?"

"Me as actress?"

The doe chuckled at the idea. She almost broke a sweat because of 'being on media' part. Since it seemed like her partner did not suspect anything in particular, she felt more relieved as her ears rested, one standing up and the other lying down. They finally enclosed their distance by connecting right half of one another's front.

'You can do this, Judy…' she thought to herself.


	2. 1st step, come to contact

11/04/17 There are some word correction. Since English is not my first language, I've just learned that some words have different meaning.

Good grief... this is embarrassing.

* * *

A red fluffy tail with a dark auburn tip swayed left and right. A fox, a nocturnal mammal himself, was not all alert in the early morning. Therefore, he would rather stroll across the ZPD's hallway while sipping his coffee. However, he could not help but notice that it was too rowdy for a moment like this. Without further ado, the tod headed to a portly cheetah at the reception desk. Benjamin Clawhauser, the receptionist, greeted him soon he clapped eyes on the fox.

"Good morning Wilde~"

"Morning buddy. By the way, why the fuss?"

Nick Wilde, the first fox police officer of ZPD, stopped at the front of the desk and pointed out their surroundings.

"Oh! That reminded me… You might wanna get to Briefing Room quick."

"Not till my coffee kicks in."

He yawned and took another sip with eyes half lidded.

"Hopps is already there."

At that time, Clawhauser saw Nick gulping his coffee down. Luckily, it wasn't hot or else it would burn his throat, still he coughed as he nearly choked himself from rushing the drink.

"Okay, that hits the spot. Better get going, see you later"

The fox walked off with mock salute. On the cheetah side, he giggled as waving his paw. Throwing an almost empty coffee paper cup in the bin on the side of path, Nick tightened up his tie also sashayed his way into the Briefing room.

"Wilde, you're here. Great, take you seat."

As soon as he entered the room, he received the first order of the day from his buffalo captain, Chief Bogo. Nick smirked in response, ready to kick off his day with a little sass.

"Aw Chief, at least greeting would make a pleasant start of work."

"Hurry up already!"

"Roger that~"

The tod went to sit down agilely on the same spot, the same chair he shared with his trusty partner, Judy Hopps. Nick greeted a mammal right next to him with sly grin.

"Howdy Doody partner"

"Morning Nick!"

Cheerful as always, the rabbit officer turned her face to meet fox's gaze. He examined the doe; neat uniform, bright expression and cuteness (according to Nick's perspective). Then he checked his reflection in her twinkling big round eyes. Mask intact checked, Nick gave his best tempting smile and pointed finger bang both paws at his reflection or so to speak, Judy.

"What was that for?"

Judy inquisitively scrutinized her partner and snorted in amusement.

"Gotta reassure both first officers of certain species look their best."

"Quit messing around!"

Chief scolded the mischievous officer which seemed like daily routine more or less, so other officers laughed as usual. Nick pretended to zip his mouth and behaved himself. Nonetheless, it was impossible for Nick not to notice that there were not many mammals at that time.

"Okay, I will repeat the case briefly only once. ZPD received an emergency call from a threatened victim who has been harassed by a peculiar culprit apparently having connections with ZIA. In addition, the threat level dramatically shifted when the victim received a threatening letter which stated that the culprit will terrorize an annual event, the Grand Pride Ballroom night. Therefore, we are planning to go undercover in order to protect all participants and secure the place."

'Having some agents backing up, I see. No wonder why things kept hidden from cops till issue escalates this much. But with clear menace on specific place and date, that's more than enough to think of easier solutions than going undercover.'

So many questions had arisen in Nick's mind. He crossed his arms entire time, paying attention to the case. The fox lifted his paw. After gaining nod in assent from the chief, Nick inquired.

"Ah, who is the victim?"

"You will meet her in private soon. Let me introduce you to her by that time."

The Cape buffalo replied with an indifferent tone but somehow, Nick found a glimpse of merriment in his supervisor's stare.

"Hmm"

'Guess, all my doubts will be cleared by asking the mammal directly, huh?'

Pushing his curiosity aside for moments, the tod put his both paws behind his head.

"Now, everyone's on the same page, dismissed!"

Making some noise, all the officers in the Briefing room were leaving, so does bunny and fox duo. However, before they could go anywhere, they halted when Chief Bogo commanded them.

"Hopps, Wilde, follow me."

They jumped down the chair and followed chief to a door on the side of the room, not the one on the back that general officers usually used. The fox whispered to his partner walking next to him. Hopefully, the buffalo did not catch a curious nature of his.

"Hey Carrots, where are we going?"

"Interview room… the victim's waiting there."

Judy responded softly, using the same tone as Nick. He continued conversing tenderly.

"I love surprise and everything, still it would be better if at Ieast, I knew who our interviewee is."

"I don't really know who she is. I'm counting on you, Mr. Know Everyone."

The fox sniggered as he faced away from a rabbit's frisky stare. Shortly afterwards, he sensed the urge to tease the naïve rabbit a bit.

"For this going undercover mission, do you think we will have to dress up, stand around and wait on a sidewalk at night?"

"Nick!"

"Ahem…"

The doe hissed. Fortunately, these two rooms were not far from one another, hence they reached their destination before they could prolong a conversation further, yet Chief Bogo felt the need to remind them to stay professional as he cleared his throat. Since everything seemed to settle down even though Judy pouted slightly at Nick who appeared to enjoy himself, Chief opened a door to enter the Interview room, followed by the other two.

"Good morning officers."

A slender chestnut haflinger mare with white mark on the forehead, pale mane and tail stood up and greeted. She was wearing a gold long sleeve off-the-right-shoulder tops and a dark red wide leg trousers.

"Good morning Ms. Boeriz. Here are Officer Judith Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde. Hopps, Wilde… This is Ms. Cherisse Boeriz, a professional ballroom dancer and event organizer."

The buffalo gestured to his subordinates and a guest, introducing respectively. Both sides nodded then took the seats. Nick and Judy sat opposite to the horse while Chief Bogo sat kitty-corner from the guest. The rabbit was aware that this mammal in front of her is celebrity but she still did not have that many clues because she never had interest in professional dancing or organizing events. Thereby, she looked at Nick, wonder her partner would know, which was right, Nick knew Ms. Cherisse Boeriz or Cherry Boeriz, a famous ballroom dance athlete and a host of the Grand Pride Ballroom night.

"Excuse me…"

Ms. Boeriz was abased from speaking up at first although it was obvious that she had a silvery voice.

"It might sound really weird and inappropriate under this circumstance… it's truly such an honor to meet the heroes who saved Zootopia!"

"Oh no no, I'm no hero… I'm not worthy of such compliment…"

Judy hastily protested. Her words became quieter each moment.

'It was partly my fault anyway…'

The memory of the night howler case rewound. The guilt was coming back soon she recalled how chaotic it was after the press conference… how she damaged society… how she hurt hers…

'Those droopy ears again… You bunnies really are emotional.'

The fox glanced at his partner, rapidly capturing her body language. He shifted his pupils to focus on a mammal in front of him.

"You look so gorgeous, Ms. Boeriz, even without the makeup and those elegant dresses."

"You are flattering me, Officer Wilde."

The horse lifted her hoof to lightly touch her own face which flushed red at the fox's compliments. Nick added

"It's a great pleasure to meet you today as well. We're at your service, Madam."

"About that… I apologize for bothering you officers but please help me."

Boeriz's expression was altered, tensing up, leading to Judy able to pull herself together and concentrate on the mare. Meanwhile,

'Not bad, Wilde'

Bogo sincerely praised Nick inside his mind, undeniably impressed how the fox handled the situation after noticing his partner's reaction. He changed the subject and smoothly got back to the job, the simplest way to distract Officer Hopps from her own anguish by helping her focus at work.

"He'd kept asking me out but I've rejected all his invitations. He'd hit on me harder and harder. I've attempted to request for assistance; however, nothing worked… He certainly can conceal almost everything. I can't stand any longer when I was given a letter, he insisted if I won't dance with him and accept his proposal during this upcoming Grand Pride Ballroom event, he will make sure I gonna regret it. Therefore, today I approach you straightforwardly."

Listening attentively, the duo learned more details about the case directly from the victim. They diverted their gaze to Chief. Understanding what was implied, he informed.

"At present, we've collected the letter as an evidence."

They nodded. The doe was the first who reverse her attention to Boeriz.

"You've been saying it's 'he', so you know who's threating you?"

"Yes, I don't desire to accuse him, yet I'm convinced, it must be Mr. Ralph Poulon."

Boeriz mentioned a name Judy did not recognize. She averted her eyes from the horse to the fox, her cyclopedia of Mammals in Zootopia.

"He is a haflinger stallion, a director in a few big corporates' board committee. No surprise we're dealing with a guy got hook-ups."

Nick crossed his arms, replying a question Judy had in mind without making eye contact as though he could read her thought. Nick hesitated; nonetheless, he interrogated Boeriz in the end.

"Ms. Boeriz, would it be better if you cancel this year event?"

"No! I mean… I know how dangerous it can be… even so… even I sound so selfish, I do not want the grand pride ballroom night get cancel! Not a single year…"

"It must mean a lot to you."

Yelling unawarely, the horse became uneasy whereas the anxiety reflected in her eyes. The rabbit sympathized with her, showing empathy in her tone. On the fox's side, he finally perceived why it was chosen to go through rather inconvenient plan like going undercover.

"Ah, Ms. Boeriz, you are single, correct? Why did you reject Ralph Poulon since the first place?"

"…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! But you were doing right thing. Better not hang around with a crazy stud like that! Ha ha…"

The doe laughed nervously after accidentally asking question by pure curiosity. She did not wish to provoke the mare's worry any further. Shortly afterwards, Chief Bogo found an opportunity to proceed the true reason of this meeting.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Ms. Boeriz, you've already known we will send our officers to both inside and outside of the ballroom event in order to insure against dangers. Your cooperation is highly appreciated."

"I've organized the Grand Pride Ballroom night every single recent year including this year too, so I know all the layouts. I can provide you info about the timing and place."

"Thank you. Furthermore, we need the invitation cards for our undercover officers to attend the event like normal participants and dancers. And speaking of dancers, Hopps, please tell Francine, Wolford that they're selected be disguised ballroom dancers."

"Noted, just two?"

Judy showed V sign, tilting her head sideways.

"Actually, it's four, including Wilde and you."

"What!? Why?"

The doe exclaimed when chief dropped the bomb. The buffalo merely contemplated the rabbit. He raised an eyebrow then declared.

"I thought you agree on this mission."

"Yes sir…, as participant, I had no clue I gonna be dancer."

"Well, we intend to cover all the fields possible. Unfortunately, we lack of female officers, so we have to fill you in. Suppose you understand."

"… Yes sir"

The bunny frowned and avoided eye contact, staring down at the floor. The tod budged himself closer to his partner.

"C'mon Carrots, do it for the team. You can't expect Chief to wear a dress and fill that role for you… even if he wants to."

"Watch your mouth, Wilde."

Bogo sent Nick intimidating aura. The fox grinned fearlessly despite the scare bubbling inside him. That gained a few chuckles from Boeriz. In the meantime, Judy was still concerned.

\- .-. .- -. ... .. - .. - -. ...

In the lonely evening, a Line Up room was occupied. A grey doe wearing a sky blue seamless v-neck T-shirt and navy leggings was swaying back and forth, side to side while an online waltz dancing instruction video was being played from a phone lying next to her. This particular Line Up room she chose suited all sizes of mammals. Consequently, the room was big enough for multiple elephants and a one-way mirror's bottom edge was low enough for little rodents. There was plenty of room- plus the huge mirror, an acceptable substitute for a dance studio. The rabbit checked her reflection. Both arms were raised to shoulder height, right stretched straight to the side, left bent frontward. She peeked over her feet standing close together. Feeling tense, she sighed and crouched on the floor. The doe slipped a quiet murmur.

"This is ridiculous…"

"Suspect number 1, step forward."

The familiar voice through a loudspeaker startled her. Judy leapt then stood still like she got paralyzed as her nose twitched swiftly. The door opened, someone coming in.

"You don't look suspect-ish per se but you 'hopps' around alone here, that's kinda suspicious. Don't you agree?"

The mammal who walked in made a bad pun which brought the doe sinking down into deeper embarrassment because that clarified the identity of her guest very well.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"See, I found lady bunny wandering in the Line Up room, so I wonder what she's guilty of."

The fox closed the door behind him. He ambled along, putting his paws in his pockets. The doe observed her partner. He had taken off a regular uniform, revealing a ZPD T-shirt and putting on a sweatpants instead.

"I get that I use this room without a permission but the mission is right around the corner, insufficient time and fund for picking up a dancing class. This is an expedient solution I figured out."

Her voice wavered. Judy scooped the phone to press a pause then hastily pocketed it, unaware of Nick's approach.

"Self-learning is admirable but when it comes to dancing, it's not simple. May I?"

Before the bunny could response, the reynard grabbed the hold of her right paw to his left paw. Her right fingers were placed between his left thumb and first finger. Facing each other, his right arm sloped slightly downwards from shoulder to elbow and lifted her left arm to rest on his right arm, placing his right paw comfortably on her left shoulder blade.

"Yoo-hoo, don't leave that much gap, Carrots. I won't bite."

"Whoa!"

Nick abruptly hauled Judy in, sealing the distance between them. Her cheek bumped against his chest in the process. Being a rabbit herself, her sensitive ears caught his heart beat little bit faster. Judy withdrew her head as she looked up to Nick smirking cunningly.

"Much better~ Your well-built frame gives you a good start. Thus, all you need is a decent mentor."

"What's up with-?"

"Lesson 1 relax and follow my lead"

The tod's lecture cut off the doe. He stepped his left foot forward resulting in her to go back with the right foot to avoid the fox treading on hers. She automatically went side with the left, soon followed by the tod's right foot then both closed left and right simultaneously. The doe's ears flicked, once the tod began to move again. She tried to watch his feet movement but her concentration was dragged by a teasing tone.

"Oy! Don't look down."

"How I gonna see where you are going if I don't look at you."

Judy protested instantly. On the other paw, Nick remained composed.

"You are stressing yourself, Ma'am. You must relax and focus on your surroundings."

Judy was irritated that Nick acted omniscient. Nevertheless, she admitted Nick had far more experiences than her. She beckoned to him as a sign of affirmation. They repeated the moves, fox's right leg and bunny's left leg, opened the fox's left and the bunny's right to the side, drew the fox's right and the bunny's left in, then closed while Nick was counting ¾ time tempo. Judy was apparently amazed by her partner's skill.

"I've never known you can dance."

"When you were working for the classy crime boss, you eventually picked up one or two things."

That emphasized the fact that Nick was ex-con-artist who used to fall in with Mr. Big. The doe somewhat could fantasize the tod suiting up fancily alongside the leader of mafia gang, arranging Gala Night, not the bloodshed one possibly.

"Pardon me, Carrots. Would you mind I ask why practice dancing? I mean… no one will blame you if you dance poorly."

"It's a part of a job…My duty… I wanna try my best."

"Try everything huh? How cute?"

"Don't call me cute!"

The rabbit yelled but not with pure frustration. There was something else mixed in her display indicated by the blush hidden under her facial fur.

"You are stepping on my foot. Off, off, off."

The tod's words made the doe perceive that she unintentionally trampled on his foot. She quickly took her foot off from his.

"I'm sorry!"

"That wasn't on purpose, was it?"

"Of course not."

Both had sustained the dance hold. Judy was astonished that they had been practicing so smoothly, barely interrupted. Nick determined to tease 'his' a tiny bit.

"Since you've learned so fast, shall we spice thing up?"

"Spice wha-Eek!?"

Unprepared, Judy was swung clockwise half-turn. She, losing her balance, spread a left foot, toe tapping on the floor. She leaned backward, a heel stomped. A noise of steps echoed, not just one but two footsteps in harmony. Nick's right foot trod near Judy's left, tip of his toes touching tip of her toes. His right paw supported her back firmly. Judy blinked at the fox's figure, bathed by the LED light before being drawn back to stand straight and closed their feet.

"Pretty impressive, Darlin'."

"The heck, Nick!?"

"Chill out~ No more unforeseen spin."

The bunny pouted as she resumed following the reynard's lead. She did not need to look at his feet to chase after his movement most of the time, just staring in those emerald gaze.

"Hey Carrots, remember what you asked Cherry Boeriz earlier?"

"You mean 'why she's rejected Ralph Poulon'? Yeah, it was so inappropriate."

"Hold on. I'm not here to lecture you about propriety. I got the answer for you."

"Wow! What is it?"

"Because she's already in relationship."

"Eh? How do you know that?"

"I don't know… but I feel it."

"That's so half-baked, Slick."

"Ouch~ how dare you insult my hustler instinct I've sharpened over decades."

Giggling, she soon realized she did not feel agitated anymore and assured that hers 'Nick' was truly remarkable.


	3. 2nd step, check a posture

I've always thought dancing can be a communication, especially ballroom dance which requires trust and perseverance. A good method to deepen characters' relationship! Many films have dancing element or gimmick to establish dynamic and chemistry among characters through physical connection.

Hope you enjoy reading this and have a magical day~ Now, without any further ado, back to the story!

* * *

"-,so these're all the positions our officers will be assigned in the Ballroom event. Are there any questions?"

All four were sitting on the same spots like their last meeting. Rabbit officer, holding a document, informed the horse, who turned to the police for help, of a plan.

"Umm… nothing, thank you so much."

Ms. Boeriz, whose clothes changed from previous day to pebble bell sleeve top with Bordeaux sailor jeans, reluctantly replied. Nick casually encouraged her thereupon.

"Please don't hesitate, Miss."

"Well, does every dance officer have the evening dress?"

"Those other officers already have. What's about you?"

A buffalo answered a question and turned to face the duo with a new question. A tod responded before his partner.

"I'm fine, Chief. I have one from my old job."

"I can't find one yet… Should I borrow from Fru-fru? No, I wouldn't like to bother her."

"Besides, she probably will buy one for you, if you ask her."

The fox added, which the doe gave an uncomfortable "mhm" in agreement. The mare, seeing that, decided to utter.

"In that case, I can assist."

"No no, I don't wish to cause you any troubles."

"Oh please, feel free, it's my pleasure."

Standing up, Boeriz paced towards Judy. With excitement sparking in her gaze, the mare pulled out a scale soft tape she kept somewhere to measure Judy's body shape enthusiastically.

"I can tailor your special dress and after this ballroom night, you can return it to me if you want. I'll put it out for rent. No worry, the dress will be done within a week by the time for sure."

Picking the doe off the chair, the horse became energetic unlike timid nature she had displayed. The behavior switch stupefied Judy.

"Golly! This is happening. Honestly, I wanna make you one since I first met you. Ah, Could you mind take off clothes? They're getting in the way."

Her eyes widened at Boeriz's request, Judy shifted a view between Nick and Bogo.

"Okay Chief, go wait outside. Give ladies some privacy."

The tod marched to bring his supervisor up and firmly pushed him by the rear towards the exit. Cape buffalo raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Leave them alone?"

"This is Hopps we are talking about! She can single-pawedly take down a rhino. She'll be fine. Besides! She got her partner with her."

"Nope. You too."

The bunny objected to the last part of fox's statement also pointed her left thumb to the door, suggesting him to leave.

"I thought you don't mind me watching you-"

"Get out!"

Judy interrupted Nick with her heated bawl. Waving a paw, he quit the scene along with chief as the doe was left, grumping and feeling butterflies. She regained her calm to refocus the mare whom enthusiasm overwhelmed.

"Deta is just gonna be so jazzed!"

"Pardon me, who?"

"Oh, Deta Equstra. She's my…. friend…"

Boeriz clarified the rabbit's doubt… gradually… wistfully.

\- .. - . ... -.- .. .-.

After their shifts had finished, they would occupy the Line Up room to practice dancing for the upcoming mission. Changing their uniforms to casual wear, the duo embraced each other in a dance hold, swaying side to side, back and forth, following the rhythmic melody playing from tod's phone. The doe clearly got used to basic routine, showing progress. The partners smoothly turned around one another. Determined, Judy catechized.

"You mentioned Ms. Boeriz is already in relationship then according to my research, how come she's always notified to be single on the media. Is she keeping it a secret?"

Nick moved a right foot forward as Judy followed by backing left foot, then his left foot to the side across the dance line and close the right to the left which she had no trouble catching up with his lead.

"Have you ever heard of interspecies relationship, Carrots? Even though society acknowledges it, it's still not approved extensively. It's even riskier that it may affect celebrities' reputation."

"So you're saying Ms. Boeriz-"

"It can be but that's just assumption, sweetie."

Next, the fox brought his left foot back down the line where the rabbit's right foot crossed. He commenced turning vigorously to the right. At the same time, she brushed right to left foot whist pivoting. Both kept right side contact with right leg through partner's to aid rotation. The doe said.

"That's horrible. Nobody should hide their love despite species difference."

"Maybe one day, the mold might be broken. We even have the first bunny and first fox cop. Who knows, someday, foxes don't have to be with the foxes and rabbits can be with… anyone she loves …"

Nick's comment implanted in Judy's brain. She stared the emerald oculus. Both remained in silence, dancing to the music. When the song ended, Nick's right paw was put off from Judy's shoulder blade, reaching down the pocket to grab the phone. The reynard checked a screen and told his partner.

"Oopsy, it's already this late… You're getting lots better, Fluff. I wish I could stay longer but let's go home and have some rest. See ya tomorrow."

Releasing the hold, the two separated. Soon, the fox gestured a farewell salute while he departed for his den. In the meantime, the rabbit was abandoned, lost in puzzlement. Eventually, she snapped out.

"Hang on! Wait for me!"

.- ... / - .. - . / .-. .- ... ... . -.. / -... -.-

The day had finally arrived. A banquet hall was decorated with splendid retro furniture, sending high class romantic era vibe. The ZPD police officers scattered across a venue for the Grand Pride Ballroom night held at the second top floor of the Palm Hotel in Sahara square. They blended into the crowd since they disgusted themselves as guests, attendees, employees and dance participants, for example, Judy Hopps, attired in a tailor-made brilliant amethyst dress with lavender ribbon attached to the left side waist. Regardless of feeling exposed and uncomfortable, she quite luxuriated in wearing it, cherishing the effort Ms. Boeriz investing.

Judy was dancing with a random agouti buck while inspecting her environment to seek Ralph Poulon's presence out. Regarding to the threat letter, the police guessed he must be here. Because this event was no competition, the buck stuck to beginner and pre-bronze variations, Box step, Spin Turn, Whisk, Chasse, at the maximum which was lucky for amateur dancer doe and besides owing to all the practices that helped building confidence, she was relieved she could concentrate on the task without worry on dancing. That was what she thought at first. The buck's caution drew Judy's attention.

"Whoa. Too big step."

"My fault."

"Nervous, huh?"

"Yeah"

The doe lied. She was so busy with the mission that she had no time being anxious. She moved her body, relying on the muscle memory and little experience; however, something was off. The doe almost dragged her dance partner down when they did reverse spin. Her rhythm clearly did not match with the buck's. He lightly exhibited annoyance. Judy only could simper in shame.

'What's happening? I rarely had these kinds of problems with Nick… Nick!'

On that note, she comprehended it was because there was a size difference between her and the dance practice partner whose movement was larger, the rhythm diverged from the rabbit's; nevertheless, her muscles memorized to dance that way.

"Ow~"

"Sorry!"

"Are you alright, Madam? You seem tensed."

The doe apologized for accidentally bumping into other couples. Her flow fluctuated, which raise buck concern. She attempted to prevent herself from being shaken but miserably failed. Judy was afraid that she might cause a scene. She was panicking over the worst case scenario where her identity got unveiled.

Once the music ended, the buck let go off the doe. He bowed to her, so did she. The under covered bunny cop panted, irritated at an intervening obstacle. She must face the truth that the more she concentrated upon work, the more her choreography depended on that muscle memory. Judy became aware of recognition to be cautious. Despite being disgruntled, she had to engage in keeping her identity a secret in order to not ruin the operation. At that point, tracking down Ralph Poulon was not her priority anymore. She just needed to make sure everyone was safe.

The other ballad, soft romantic orchestra, began, on the cue to pair with new partner and Judy had already sensed a mammal reaching her.

"Gasp! You strike me as magnificent in this gown. I would be honored to have this dance."

Ignoring her uneasiness, the doe was about to greet back and then she recognized the voice, spotting an auburn tip of tail wiggling. Her gaze caught the Ivory shirt with same shaded bow-tie. She lifted a head to get a good look. Her jaw-dropped mouth suddenly inhaled. Judy nearly projected his name deep down from diaphragm. Instantly, paw pad gently pressed over doe's mouth.

"Psst~ You dance once the music plays~"

A red fox in a black single-breasted evening tail suit took right paw of grey rabbit to his left, drawing her into a dance hold. When they came to contact, the duo determinedly waltzed. They slid sideways, followed by the tod putting weight on right foot and spinning. Swing caused the lavender ribbon and suit's tail flapping. The bunny was spin right and brought back, feeling the dynamic force, conveyed through her body, so she could react promptly. Furthermore, she knew she be secure because there was a generous touch on her shoulder blade. Their paces synchronized. They were perfectly harmonized. It was best match similar to two different size cogwheels which correspond with each, consequently rotate effectively. They clicked with one another in every turn. Judy finally felt at ease. Every movement was identical to her practices. She had found her partner… her… Nick Wilde.

.. -. - . .-. - .. ... ... .. - -.

"Where is he? It's almost time."

A taupe reindeer cow, being clothed in Beige Frill Collar Lace Jabot Shirt and Onyx pants, walked up to a platform where musicians were playing the instruments. She stood next to Boeriz dressing in a gold rhinestone Queen Anne open standard gown with low and fluffy skirts plus arm sleeves. The chestnut mare revealed.

"You mean Mr. Mundstone? He's not coming."

"That jerk! How dare he abandon his own partner?"

"I told him not to come… It's dangerous. Deta shouldn't be here too."

"You treasure this ballroom night so much. How can I leave Cherry all by yourself!?"

Said the cow, Deta Equstra. She was roughly six inches taller than the mare. Reindeer wolly coat bulked up her figure. She had been bad-tempered since she learned some mammal threatened Boeriz. Equstra wanted the event to be cancelled for the mare's safety but she perceived clearly Boeriz could be stubborn on this subject, so Equstra came to support the horse. The band was going to play the ballad. According to schedule, Boeriz was supported to be ready to enter the dance floor with dance partner, yet the guy did not show up. Equstra felt betrayed and upset on the mare behave that things did not go as planned. Then the reindeer were brought back to reality by tender tap on shoulder.

"This is why I'm certain I won't confront this thorn alone."

The mare's tone soothed the cow's nerves. Hoof wall stroked cow's arm down to reach reindeer's hoof.

"Hey Deta, ever since we were a calf and a pony, you've always be my lead… Could you please… lead me again?"

Hoof in hoof, Boeriz reminisced her childhood. Back in the day, there were not plenty male students in dance class. Therefore, girls paired together. That was where the passion was ignited, leading the horse to become dedicating her life to ballroom dance. That was when she first met Deta Equstra.

.. -. - . .-. - .. ... ... .. - -.

Lady couple strode down the path, attracting all the attention, especially from a sorrel stallion with cream mane and tail in addition to wide blaze facial marking, white area running along the bridge of the nose. He cursed as he was beholding his target mare being by the other's side, not his. He slowly made his move.

'Foolish mare! Audacious enough to defy me!'

"Did you see that?"

Judy whispered when she saw the stud resembling Ralph Poulon. Pairing with Nick allowed her to dance in the rhythm she was comfortable with, so she could observe around them. The doe indeed gave up on her volition but not anymore, thanks to the tod appearance.

"Yes, I see your steps clearly ma'am."

"I mean the suspect!"

The rabbit hissed at the fox who simply smirked deceitfully. He took the doe to the side of his right. She backed away as he stepped forward with his left followed by right foot. Swinging the left leg out ahead of a body, the tod rotated the doe. Then they drew their legs to close just as the fox teased his partner.

"How can I stay focused on the mission when I'm enchanted by your hopping steps?"

"You should focus now."

"I thought having a hard time trying to take my eyes off of you. Why can you not look at me just a tiny bit? Can't you see how charming I am?"

"Because I see."

The couple curved slightly to the inside of turn. Nick was staying on his left heel when they pivoted. They rotated again and swayed, facing a direction of the orchestra. The suit and the dress wavered through the momentum flow, along with the flows of their comfort zones into other's body.

"I see you even if I'm not looking at you."

'Since I've got you now'

Tightening her grip, she grasped both her partner's lesson and sensation.


	4. 3rd step, follow my lead

"Deta, Do you remember what day is today?"

Boeriz queried as she let Equstra lead a dance. No matter how long it had passed, just when they came to contact in a dance hold, they pranced, resembling the birds flying in a vast sky, free, no restraint. A reindeer stretched her right side diagonally. They promenaded, allowing a cow's left leg and a mare's right leg to swing out ahead of the body. The horse let the reindeer to swing out in front of her, keeping her head over the left foot. Equstra expressed her confusion.

"Annual Grand Pride Ballroom night, why you ask?"

"What it really is?"

"Err, uhm…"

The cow pondered. She changed tracks, causing the mare's head tilt backward, and took small step to maintain body contact. Then the reindeer stretched through her left side, producing a sway to the right. Boeriz pulled her head back and revealed the past.

"That day, my partner was injured during a competition and could not proceed to the next round but then you decided to take his place."

"Oh that day… Sorry I carelessly snooped into it, switching dancer in the middle of the contest, we ended up violating the rule and Cherry got disqualified."

Equstra moved through outside partner and then rotated through her right leg and hip, rising up. Boeriz brought her feet together changing the angle through the cow's right side, diagonally to the promenade. The reindeer curved off, leading the mare to turn to the left, and rose up. Both spun spiral. The horse cheered her leader up.

"Still, we earned lots of praises, remember."

"What can I say except the audience love you? Teehee."

"The point is I wanna thank Deta for reminding me that you would never leave me, always be by my side."

The pair stretched again to the side. Boeriz beamed at Equstra who gawked at a brilliant smile.

-.-. .-.. - ... . .-. / - ... .- -. / . ...- . .-.

"Nick! It's he!"

The doe whisper-shouted. She witnessed the sorrel male horse in wine colored long sleeve shirt and polished black Latin trouser with waist sash nearing the mare and the cow.

"Okay, let's contact others."

"There's no time! He is approaching Ms. Boeriz."

"We need to get him first then."

The tod led the bunny across the field. They slid sideways through the promenade, Chasse, Chasse, Chasse. The duo jetted down, hopping with the toes. Nick read the flow of floor, avoiding encountering any couples, thus they easily arrived at the edge of dance floor. Putting a weight on fox's right and rabbit's left foot then pulling their outstretched leg back to the main foot, the pair cut off the stud.

The fox yelped, losing his balance by the swing. He almost bumped into Ralph Poulon, intentionally. The doe followed closely. Acting worried, she addressed her fake regret to the stallion.

"Are you alright, Mister? Apology for my partner."

"Forgive me. I'm feeling dizzy all sudden, shouldn't forget my medicine."

Nick tottered, propping himself against Judy. She was arrided by fox's over-acting, yet concealed her expression, playing along with him.

"Oh! I gonna ask the employee for you. Sir! Would you do me a flavor? Please look after him while I'm gone."

The bunny left to report on mission before Ralph managed to either accept or reject a request. He signed as he was forced to take care of the fox. Keeping a watch over the reynard, the stallion doubted this may be a deceit; nonetheless, he did not care he might get deceived by a shifty mammal. His sole interest was the mare, Cherisse Boeriz.

"Sorry for causing you trouble."

Nick interrupted Ralph's cogitation. The horse returned gravely.

"Don't mention it."

"Are you a participant?"

"Would I be here, if I weren't?"

The stud was getting disturbed. Unflinchingly, the tod persisted in challenging.

"Well, look at how you dress, you're more like a dancer."

"..."

Ralph fell into silence. Nick was cornering him. The fox shot one more question to precisely push the horse's buttons.

"Are you alone or... expecting someone?"

"None of your business!"

The stallion retorted while walking away. Furious, Ralph aimed to phone his secret weapon, the weapon which would make the mare regret for rejecting him. Dominated by the rage, he virtually missed the tod's existence. When the horse finally noticed the fox tracking him, he shouted.

"Stop tracking me! You're intruding my personal space."

"I just happened to be on the same path. That's all."

"Tsk"

Ralph boiled but he sussed out anon. He'd really been tricked and guessed that all along. However…

'Red fox… Grey bunny… Can they be?'

Jigsaw falling into place, yet a second too late… The doe had come back, accompanied by other mammals. An instinct kicked in. The horse's leg jerked backwards, scraping canine's cheek fur. Dodging just in the NICK of time, the tod rubbed his cheek. Shivering down his spine. He rejoiced that did not hit him. While the reynard was spacing out, Ralph fled the scene.

"Nick!"

Judy sprinted to hers, relieved he was unharmed. Nick's consciousness resurfaced.

"Oh shoot! That guy's getting away. Carrots, wait here."

"No, we're going together."

"You just gonna trip over your own dress. Want me to carry you?"

"Wrong"

Leaping forth, the rabbit ripped off her ribbon on the waist. A gown's skirt fell down to the ground. Purposefully designed for the police bunny, the dress possessed a special feature, revealing a ruffle mini skirt.

Ditching the maxi, the doe loped nimbly and exhorted the tod.

"Hurry!"

"Right behind ya"

The fox chased his. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde were in pursuit.

Both glanced at their target veering to fire exit. The couple dashed across the course. Being pursued closer, Ralph bolted up the stairs desperately. Conceited, owing to building information provided by Ms. Boeriz, they had memorized that up there only leading to a dead-end rooftop.

A steel door was slammed open. The stud ran to open-air area, soon followed by the officers. Nick and Judy were stunned when they found what was on the hotel's rooftop.

"You gotta be kidding me! Helicopter!"

The tod roistered. There was a helicopter, of which engine was started. The agents controlling the vehicle were originally tasked to wreck a ballroom event under Ralph Poulon's command but the situation had changed. The stallion decided to escape.

'We can't possibly catch him in time.'

The fox felt foiled while he saw the culprit running upstairs to a helipad; however, the disappointment got blown away. The bunny stepped back as he turned around to face her. The amethyst gaze met the emerald gaze. They were communicating without any words. Fox lowered his level, joining his paws tight.

First doe step overstrode, tod moved one step slightly backwards. Other doe steps sped up, tod's each step back was getting bigger. Judy hopped on Nick's paws. Stretching his whole body up, he threw the bunny antrorsely, giving her a boost. Strong hind legs shoved away, launching herself off to mid-air. The doe flew over the fence, entering the platform. She performed a jumping side kick, knocking the stallion fall prone. The rabbit dropped on the metal floor, rolled in and handcuffed him in the process.

"Ralph Poulon, you are under arrest."

The bunny said. Ralph struggled, crying for help. The agent, detecting more mammals arriving on the rooftop, took the helicopter and flighted away. The horse grunted. The doe continued.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"Judy!"

Rushing up to the platform, Nick called for his. He was more than glad that the doe was perfectly fine. Moreover, she got everything in control. He complimented.

"Nice jobs"

"I have a good lead."

Judy beamed at hers, partner at the force, dance partner, friend, her Nick.

... .. -. -. .. ..-. .. -.-. .- -. - / - - ... . .-.

After arresting Ralph Poulon and tackling mild disturbance among the event participants, the grey bunny came back to Zootopia Police Department. She had switched her clothes back to seamless v-neck T-shirt, plus leggings, admiring the view of lively city during night time on ZPD's rooftop.

"Aw, why taking off that gown already?"

Gentle breeze blew through fur. The reynard appeared, still wearing the tail suit. The bow tie was heretofore loosened, hence he could breathe freely. The doe told him the reason when he came near, standing beside her.

"Well, it's a rent and we've finished our mission, so I returned it."

"What a shame… In that dress, you look real c-"

"For the last time, don't call me cute!"

Judy cut Nick off. He smiled smugly and ignited a new sentence.

"Actually, I gonna say captivating but good to know."

The sentence caused the heat coming off from the abashed rabbit. She threw a punch in order to mitigate the embarrassment. However, the fox undulated, avoiding the punch, which was seemed like he predicted it. Judy turned to catch Nick who also turned to meet his partner in the eyes. He stuck his tongue out playfully. The doe, one step towards, reached out to catch the tod. He, one step rearwards, escaped the grip. Another step onward, the resolute doe tried to catch the cunning tod who took a step back at the exact same time as she did.

Straight away, Judy chased Nick, The rabbit hunted the fox. They ran around at the same pace, in synchronization. Movement of both gradually grew harmonized also delicate. Their footsteps resonated in unison, indistinguishable.

First, Judy was the one leading motion. Nick merely followed her action. He escaped his partner's grabble under the wire. Not knowing when, sometimes, it looked like Judy was the one catching up with tod's move. Frankly, they were so in sync that it was hard to tell who was leading, who was following. The doe's right paw finally grasped hold of fox's left paw.

"Gotcha!"

The bunny exclaimed. She dragged him, not letting him get away. The reynard wriggled. The pair merged in a dance position. Everything occurred briefly. One click and it shutted closed same as a bear trap, tod's right paw on doe's left shoulder blade, doe's left arm on tod's right arm. Facing each other, Judy rested her left paw on Nick's arm just below the shoulder whereas their right half of fronts touched.

Bewildered rabbit casted a gaze on fox's cocky expression. Anticipating she must be startled, he shuffled back to separate from rabbit doe. However, she followed him instead. Mysterious desire fogged his rational thinking. Nick rearranged his left paw and Judy's right paw clasp, closing over the side of her paw loosely with her fingers in between his thumb and index finger. They raised their arms majestically, getting into the accurate posture.

Tod moved his left foot forward outside the doe. They advanced diagonally then shifted his right foot forward outside her and commenced turning to the right. After they closed their feet, he stepped his left foot forward then turned left. Tod's right together with doe's left legs drew a circle before closing both feet. He brought his right foot down. She moved her right to catch up with his left foot. Fox closed his left to his right foot while half turning.

They did not need any music or melody. Their hearts beat loud and crystal clear rhythmically, keeping strokes as though they were bell metronome.

Tod backing down while doe approaching him followed by twisting to side-turn then bending their bodies, swaying and elevating the pair's holding paws as spreading his right and her left legs backwards, the couple performed a throwaway oversway from a double turning lock, the unfamiliar sequence for the bunny, but she could follow it, following his lead. Although there were surprised spins, she trusted him that he certainly supported her, not allowing her to fall under his watch. Every twist, every slide, every single step, they conquered the rooftop, making it their very own dance floor.

Wilde, hopps oscillated and then jump at the toes. According to rabbit hind legs, she floated high, high enough to make both of their eyes meet at the same level. They were spinning around one another in the air. The tod strengthened his hold, carrying the doe in embrace. As he came to touch the ground, tod carefully lowered 'his' to stand on her feet, remaining their bodies' contact.

Long stares deep into each other's eyes, they managed to look through their reflection on the other's pupils. Behind mirror images, bizarre sparks was inspired. Leaning towards Judy, Nick bowed his head. She tilted her chin. Their faces met, noses almost bumping, but they did not stop there, the duo proceeded, getting closer. The bunny tiptoed. They inclined their heads sideward, so their muzzles did not obstruct the way. Though both closed their eyes, they see one another clearer than ever. The sweet lips a little closer~

In spite of a strong emotion, fox's tummy roared with rumbling. The rabbit sensed the vibrations of the empty stomach through close-pressed abdominal surface and chest. The pair broke apart. He released their hold, distancing himself from her. The doe blinked, regaining her consciousness. She muffled her laughter, yet unbearably, shortly chortled.

"Having danced for so long, guess it consumes more calories than I expected."

The reynard sheepishly snorted. He patted his stomach as it growled. Bunny went on laughing. She did not understand what got into her, why they had done that and what they had almost done. It was so silly in the best possible way, she supposed. Her tummy rumbled too, in consensus with his statement.

"Probably right"

The doe concurred. Two mammals chuckled. She sighed and talked.

"Thank you, Nick, for everything."

"No need to be formal~ My dance class isn't expensive. For compensation,… delicious blueberry treats are adequate."

"Sure~ I will place a special order to my home farm. I gonna make fabulous blueberry desserts for you."

"Okey-doke, but promise me. Please don't ruin good berries."

"Trust me, you will beg for more. Hey now, let's feed that wild pred in your stomach. I know a dinner. Follow my lead"

"I will, Judy, I will follow your steps."

The fox sauntered up to the rabbit, lifting his right arm, sloped little bit downwards from shoulder to elbow. The doe hooked her left in his right arms, while prancing off the rooftop. The duo, the pair, the couple headed towards the future awaiting for them, side by side, together.

.- .. .-.. -.. . ... - .-. .-. …

 **..-. .. -.**

* * *

That's all folks~

Holy Guacamole~ This writing was quite experience. I had the idea for this fiction around 2 months ago but it wasn't so organized so I didn't do anything till I watched Ballroom e Youkoso and rewatch Disney Beauty and the beast 1991. I decided 'Yep I gonna write about this duo dancing waltz'

Couple dance is a great mean to break the comfort zone. They have to communicate through the movement while entrusting the partner. It sounds so romantic.

I asked my friends to help me out on practicing Ballroom dance, watch Ballroom e Youkoso over and over cuz I can't get enough of the op and dance sequence and watch a bunch of disney animated flicks just to get disney vibe along with watching a motherload of ballroom dance variations to get inspired.

During the dance scene, audience can experience the shift of characters dynamic and chemistry they share through physical connection.

And Unison Square Garden's songs can flare up the spirit! Listening to it gives you a pump.

I get an inspiration for Judy's side kick from Rabbit tank Vortex finish since she is a badass bunny cop.

The major problem I had is I have never want to write that Nick is Judy's friend or Judy's is Nick friend. I don't want them just be friend but they were not in the relationship yet either, so for Nick; Judy is his, and for Judy, the tod is hers. LoL

In the end, I realized the plot didn't make much sense. I just want to make an excuse for writing them ballroom dancing

By the way, Beast in disney original was such a dork like 'Aww, you do care but just act heartless' 'You wanna impress the girl, how adorable'

Thank you everyone for checking it out

Have magical days~~


End file.
